


Envy

by Kantegi



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantegi/pseuds/Kantegi
Summary: Maybe it was Zetto who was envious.





	Envy

Envy.

The feeling was mutual he supposed. The bright blue eyed boy seemed to shudder at every syllable of Zetto’s name. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the adrenaline rushing through his body. Into his hands, fingers grasping red palms tightly. His eyebrows knitted together to form the perfect arc of dismay.

Alpha's blood boiled at the thought of Zetto. He knew that's how he felt. There could be no other explanation. 

“Let's be friends.” Zetto's mind twirled into a down spiral at those words. He hated him. He knew it. 

He was never wrong. 

His eyes lit up and his smile was too wide. That tender, innocent face. He had dimples, Zetto noticed. They made his cheeks stand out so much, his eyes protruding more from his face. His lips were thin and dark, their edges curled up to form a true, genuine smile.

“You really think it's okay to lie to me, huh?”

The sentence came from nowhere. Zetto himself didn't even recognize the source of such hatred. His teeth snarled and his face wrinkled. His red eyes became nothing but slitted pupils.

Alpha was envious. He knew it. 

“I'm not lying to you, I swear-”

Alpha’s body doubled over on the floor, the crimson liquid starting to dance from Alpha’s lips. Drops fell to the floor like chunks, each drop shimmering in the bright hallway.

“Zetto...Why…”

Alpha’s blue eyes were glossed over with film, each eye rolling back into his head. His hands, earlier outstretched to welcome Zetto’s newly found friendship laid limp.

Maybe it was Zetto who was envious.


End file.
